Whataya want from me
by MagicalFantasie
Summary: Les différentes pensées de Damon et Stefan au cours de la saison 1 basées sur la chanson "Whataya want from me" de Adam Lambert


_Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries appartient à son auteur, aux réalisateurs de la série et les acteurs à eux-mêmes. _

_La chanson est de Adam Lambert, si vous ne connaissez pas (pendez-vous...? :p) je vous conseille grandement de l'écouter, surtout la version acoustique live : magnifique !_

_Note : Première fic sur TVD, R&R ? please ? *abandonned puppy eyes on a longroad*_

_Whataya want from me_

**Stefan POV**

C'est toujours la même chose. Chaque fois cela se passe de la même manière... je pense que jamais plus je ne le verrais, chaque fois je me demande si c'est un mal ou un bien... mais chaque fois il revient. Tel un cauchemar ou un spectre, il ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Il n'est jamais très loin, au fond de moi je le sais, je le sens. Il me hante jusqu'à ce que ce jeu le lasse, alors il se manifeste... effectue un retour fracassant dans ma vie et s'en retourne lorsqu'il la mise sens dessus dessous. Il est comme une sourde tempête, grondant au loin et se rapprochant inéluctablement jusqu'à tout détruire avant de repartir, me laissant seul, le plus souvent brisé, et dans l'attente angoissante du prochain nuage noir, annonciateur de chaos...

Je dois avouer que c'est un homme de paroles, seulement j'ignore combien de temps encore je pourrais endurer son châtiment...

_Hey, slow it down_

_Hey, ralenti un peu_

Malgré tout je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir. Comment le pourrais-je quand tout est ma faute ? Ma seule faute...

Si seulement j'avais pu agir autrement. Si seulement nos vies avaient pris une tournure différente. Si seulement il pouvait exister un moyen me permettant de rattraper mes erreurs, d'arranger les choses... Si seulement...

_Whataya want from me_

_Qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

_Whataya want from me_

_Que veux-tu de moi ?_

Mais il est trop tard aujourd'hui... Trop tard pour réparer ce qui nous est arrivé. Nos liens ont été coupés, ils nous ont été arrachés il y a longtemps, si longtemps... Et les responsables ont disparus à ce moment, il y a plus d'un siècle et demi, nous laissant seuls avec nos peurs, nos doutes et nos haines...

_Yeah I'm afraid_

_Oui, j'ai peur_

_Whataya want from me_

_Que veux-tu de moi ?_

_Whataya want from me_

_Qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

**Damon POV**

160 ans. Ca fait long, n'est-ce pas ? Un être humain ne peut même pas imaginer combien c'est long. 160 ans... Nom de Dieu. Je ne pensais pas tenir aussi longtemps. Enfin bon, il le mérite. Elle est morte. Je suis mort... et j'aurais bien aimé le rester. Même si, techniquement, je le suis toujours. Mort je veux dire.

Certains diraient que c'est de la folie, que je devrais laisser tomber, que depuis le temps il y a « prescription ». C'est mal me connaître. Et puis les vampires ne font pas dans la dentelle, en étant un pourquoi devrais-je agir différemment ? Je sais mauvaise excuse, surtout que je hais toutes les formes de conformisme... enfin bon. Etant Moi, que pouvais-je faire d'autre que lui pourrir la vie ? Oui, je sais. Tolérer mes sentiments, admettre qu'il pensait bien faire, avouer que je suis heureux et même touché qu'il ait agit comme il l'a fait... mais voila. Pour ça il faudrait que je tourne le petit bouton rouge que j'ai dans la poitrine sur « on » et, franchement, j'ai pas envie.

_There might have been a time_

_Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps _

_When I would give myself away_

_Ou je me serais trahi_

_Oh once upon a time_

_Eh, il fut un temps_

_I didn't give a damn_

_Ou je m'en foutais_

Je pourrais oublier Katherine mais je ne le veux pas. Je l'ai aimée, et elle m'aimait. Une petite chose que ma propre famille n'a jamais faite. Que Stefan. A l'époque je l'aimais aussi mais... elle était la seule qui comptait vraiment. Et il a fallu qu'elle le choisisse aussi. Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ? On peut aimer son frère, plus que tout, on ne couche pas avec pour autant et ce n'est pas cela qui fera qu'on accepte qu'il couche avec la femme dont on est amoureux. En tout cas, moi j'ai pas pu. Ni avant, ni maintenant.

_But now here we are_

_Voila où nous en sommes aujourd'hui_

Elle est dans ce tombeau, moi j'erre avec pour seul but la promesse faite à mon cher frère cette nuit là, et lui il tourne autour de son sosie, cette Elena.

_So whataya want from me _

_Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

Il est peut-être temps pour moi de réapparaître...

**Stefan POV**

Je le savais ! Damon est de retour à Mystic Falls.

En général il suffit qu'il apparaisse dans une ville, aussi grande soit-elle, pour que le taux de mortalité grimpe en flèche, pourtant cette fois il semble vouloir faire profil bas.

Autant que cela lui soit possible bien sur. Après tout Damon est et restera toujours Damon... il incarne à lui seul le mythe du vampire. Toutes les peurs qui s'y rattachent aussi... Les hommes ont raison de craindre l'obscurité et le brouillard. Un vieillard m'a dit un jour qu'on ne savait jamais de quelle monstruosité ils pouvaient cacher l'approche. Moi je le sais... Et Damon est capable des pires.

_Whataya want from me_

_Qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

**Damon POV**

Mystic Falls. J'avais oublié combien j'aimais cette ville. Elle n'a pourtant rien de bien extraordinaire. Si ce n'est notre demeure, qui me manquait presque d'ailleurs. Stefan aussi même si je préfère sortir en plein soleil sans ma bague ou me planter moi-même un pieu dans le coeur plutôt que de le lui dire. Enfin bon. L'avantage à être moi c'est que je peux agir comme un ange, tout le monde pense que je prépare un sale coup. J'ai trop souffert de par le passé d'être gentil et de m'attacher pour prendre le risque de me faire avoir encore une fois. Un jour peut-être, qui sait... Mais pas pour l'instant. Je suis bien mieux comme ça, sans coeur, sans conscience, sans âme... et malgré tout Stefan n'est jamais bien loin, comme un vague souvenir de mon humanité, ancré au plus profond de moi et qui ne demande qu'à ressortir, à reprendre possession d'une part de mon être. Dans le fond il est sans doute la seule et unique personne qui comptera toujours. Et même si je le hais aussi sur que le sang m'est indispensable, je sais qu'au fond je l'aime encore comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, que je tiens à lui comme je n'ai jamais tenu à personne... après tout, c'est mon petit frère, ce n'est pas quelque chose que les sentiments ou le temps puissent effacer... La plus belle preuve de ce lien du sang est sans doute le fait que, malgré mon ressentiment, je veille sur lui depuis plus d'un siècle, prétextant que personne ne doit lui faire de mal. C'est mon privilège.

_Just don't give up_

_N'abandonne pas_

_I'm workin' it out_

_J'y travaille _

_Please don't give up_

_S'il te plaît, ne lâche pas_

_I won't let you down_

_Je ne te laisserai pas tomber _

**Stefan POV**

_It messed me up_

_Ca me fait perdre la tête_

_Need a second to breath_

_Laisse-moi juste respirer une seconde_

_Just keep coming around_

_Continue juste de venir me voir_

Il me rend fou. Il a l'air tellement sincère quand il fait mine de se rapprocher de moi. Comme si cela comptait réellement pour lui. Il a 160 ans d'expérience à ce jeu là, soit, mais tout de même... Je ne sais pas s'il n'y a pas aussi du fait que je meurs d'envie que ce soit vrai...

_Hey whataya want from me_

_Hey, qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

_Whataya want from me_

_Que veux-tu de moi ?_

**Damon POV**

Pauvre Stefan, je lui ai vraiment compliqué la vie pendant toutes ces années. Ou la vie tout court d'ailleurs, jusque dans sa mort. Déjà humain je lui gâchais l'existence et pourtant... il est resté là et il m'a supporté.

J'ai une impression étrange... comme un vieux souvenir se rappelant à moi. Un sentiment plus qu'un souvenir pour être exact. Après toutes ces décennies auraient-ils trouvé un moyen de refaire surface ? La poisse. Ca craint... Vraiment.

_Yeah it's plain to see_

_Oui, c'est si clair_

_That there's nothing wrong with you_

_Que rien ne cloche chez toi_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_C'est moi, je suis un monstre_

_But thanks for lovin' me _

_Mais je te remercie de m'aimer _

'_cause you're doin' it perfectly_

_Car tu le fais à la perfection_

**Stefan POV **

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser... Il a l'air… différent. Vraiment différent. Comme s'il voulait tout reprendre à zéro. J'en ai rêvé si longtemps... mais maintenant j'ai peur. Peur que tout se reproduise, toute l'Histoire. Peur qu'il se joue de moi aussi. Encore. Et dans le cas contraire, peur qu'on ne sache plus comment faire pour être frères... Et pourtant, là, maintenant, je ne sais plus... Je voudrais sincèrement y croire, et essayer. Je me sens tellement… perdu.

_There might have __been a time_

_Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps _

_When I would let you slip away_

_Où je t'aurais laissé t'en aller _

_I wouldn't even try_

_Je n'aurais même pas essayé de te retenir_

_But I think you could save my life..._

_Mais je crois que tu pourrais me sauver la vie _


End file.
